Mission Failed
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Marcus sets up a mission to Fined Chase. He locks Chase up in a small, but big room where its cold like an Ice icicle, Sonetime Somewhere else, Chase's family tries to recue him. Will Chase freeze to death, Will it be to close to his death. Will Chase's family be too late. Sequel to The one I'm worried about. READ, THE ONE I'M WORRIED ABOUT FIRST,OR YOU'LL BE LOST!
1. Chapter 1

_**previously on, The one I'm worried about: Chapter 11**_

_**Brees POV**_

_''Nooo!'' Mr Davenport, what!?'' Adam said. sounding a little scared._

_I was scared myself._

_''Is he?'' I asked, shocked._

_''Big D!?''_

_''NO! It can't be!' Adam yelled, then checked for a pulse to. ''Adam stop there's no use.'' Mr Davenport said grabbing Adam. ''There is always a use Mr. Davenport!'' Adam shouted., struggling Chase for pulse.._

_''NO THERE ISN'T!''_

_''YES, THERE IS...! There is.'' Adam cried._

_Mr Davenport then let Adam go._

_Then there was clapping. we still couldn't see good. then the lights went on, but there was sill no power, there was a green, blue light above us. Then we saw Krane, and a guy wearing a mask on. I wounder who was the guy in the mask_

_''You?'' Mr. Davenport asked with tears_

_''WHY KRANE WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER?!'' Adam yelled._

_I looked at Chase. I checked his pulse. I started to cry harder but to myself_

_HIs pulse. Is not there._

_Then we saw the guy in the mask was really, Marcuse! We gasped._

_''Marcus!?'' I whispered, in shocked_

_''Marcus, How could you?!''Leo asked_

_''Oh sorry, I just couldn't help my self, well, you know.''_

_''Chase is dead, Donald.''_

_a year in a half later_

_**Chase's POV.**_

I woke up in a dark room. I gasped.

''Where am I?'' I said to myself. I got up and I tried to walk. I sighed. Then I fell.

''Hello?!'' I shouted. Then a light came on. I heard someone walking to me. I couldn't really see them. But only there shadow. Then suddenly, I saw Marcus. I gulped.

''What- what do you wan't from me?'' I asked, In fear. Marcus smiled.

''Did you have a nightmare, last night Chase?'' Marcus asked. strange.

''Um, Uh, how did you know?'' I asked. He smiled again. ''Never mind that Chase.'' Marcus said. then he walked overto me and punched me in the stomach. I groaned. I told your family you were alive.'' Marcus said walking up to me, while I was backing away clutching my stomach as I was on the floor.

''They thought I w-was dead?'' I asked. ''Aww. Come on Chase. You know better then that,'' Marcus said. Then he kicked me. I groaned.

''I'm gonna send you on a mission, for your family.'' He told me, then grabbed me and pushed me to the door where its dark.

''Put this mission suit on!'' Marcus said holding i up to my face.

''But it's not my type.'' I said looking at him. ''PUT IT ON!?'' He yelled. I nodded then I listen. Later he was sending me somewhere. Then we got there. I felt something, then I fell in to darkness.

'Wakey wakey?'' I heard a voice. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw was a video camera, with my family on it, I was week I couldn't keep my eye open to see them clearly. ''So, you guys heard, Chase isn't dead...But he will be, if you do one small problem for me.'' I heard Marcus said.

''Marcus let him go!'' I heard Mr. Davenport said.

''Oh I will, But first, find him.'' Marcus said. ''Marcus?!'' I heard Adam.

''Oh right, Yeah your mission is going fail.'' Marcus said.

''Good luck.'' He said then I assumed he closed the screen. Then Marcus walked to e.

''You listen, any funny business. And you're dead. You hear me?!'' He said.

''Good.'' He said then walked out. It was really cold in here, like an .igloo . I miss My family. Then I heard the door open again. Then Marcus grabbed me

''Don't worry, Krane told me to put you in another, COLD, room, where you can't ever, get out, But don't worry, we wont tie you up or anything that involves in KILL.'' He said. then lead me another Cold room, Man it was colder then the room I was in before.

''Hey!?'' Marcus shouted. I turned around quickly.

''Sit on the bench, and hey? Don't touch the bars on the wall, there electric, But of course go ahead and touch it, One minute you're a goner, the next minute, you're dead.'' Marcus said then closed the cold door.

I ran to the door trying to opened it.

But I assumed that he locked it. I sighed, freezing to death, Wait for a little longer, it'll be close to my death.

I sat on the bench, waiting for my family to come.

It was sooo, cold in here.

How much you want to bet I will catch a cold in here. But I dought it right. RIGHT! I sighed. Hopping they would come find me.

_Hey guys I hope you liked my new chapter, The'res more coming, so don't worry, See ya later. BUY XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mr. Davenport's POV**_

''We have to find Chase.'' I said, ''But how?'' Bree said. ''I don't know.' I replied. ''This stinks.'' Adam said. ''I know, But I can't believe that he still alive.'' i said, in shocked.

''But how, I mean, Marcus tricked us.'' Bree said, standing up and walked to the kitchen sink. I followed. ''I don't think Marcus tricked us, I think something else.'' I said.

''Like what?'' Adam said, walking behind us, we headed down to the lab. I walked over to my computer and tried to track him. ''What are you doing?'' Leo asked walking up to me.

''Isn't it obvious, I'm tracking Chase down to find out where he might be.'' I explained.

''Okay.'' Leo said, then walked off. later.

I ran up stairs.

''Guys, I found him!'' I shouted. ''Really you did?'' Adam said getting up, as the rest. ''Well,where is he?'' Bree asked.

''Oh yeah, he's in a room but the room is in a lab somewhere under ground.'' I explained.

''UNDER GROUND?'' They said, with there mouths opened.

''Well,- Yes.'' I said. ''Well, how are we going to get there?' Leo asked.

''By a secret tunnel, duh.'' I said.

''A SECRET TUNNEL.'' They said, again.

'''Yes guys! now can we go?' I asked.

''Oh yeah, sure.'' They said. ''Okay, lets go.'' I said then we left.

_**Chase's pov**_

I was still stuck in this cold room . I heard foot steps. Then, Marcus unlocked the door, I couldn't move much Then he walked in. He walked towards me, then slapped my face, FOR NO REASON!. 'W-what w-was that f-for?'' I stuttered.

''Oh you know, for fun.'' He said

''Well, isn't this funny?'' Marcus said, walking around.

''Bye Chase''He said then walked out. I sighed. When are my family coming. I sighed again. I tried to sand up. Then the door opened again. I fell. I tried to get up. But it was too late.

''Hey!?'' Marcus asked, then grabbed me and punched me. REALLY!

''I know a special place for you.'' He said then lead me somewhere. He put me in some tube thing, kind of like my capsule, but bigger and wider. ''Hey! Let me out.'' I said, As he closed the door.

''Sorry, now can due.'' Marcus said. Then he cut he water on, hat leaded to the capsule I was in.

''No, NO!, Let me out now.'' I asked, trying to break the glass. But the water was running in the tube. There was no why left.

''MARCUS LET ME OUT?!'' I yelled. I banged on the tube. ''Marcus!?''I shouted. I had tears in my eyes while gasping for, trying to get out. ''MARCUS!?'' I cried.

_**Adam's POV**_

'Are we there yet?'' I asked.

''Adam, we havn't even stared the car yet.'' Bree said. I sat back. ''Well,hen are we moving?'' I asked. ''I don't know, ASK, Leo?'' Mr. Davenport said looking at Leo. ''Wht was hungry.' Leo said. I groaned.

''You eat so, slow when it come to your mouth.'' Bree looked at her with his mouth open. ''Well.'' Leo said. ''Alright ready?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Yeah.'' We said. The Mr. Davenport drove off.

Are we there yet?' I asked. ''No.'' Mr. Davenport said. I groaned.

''What s your problem Adam?'' bree asked. I sighed. 'I miss'' I start. They looked at me. I sighed again.

''I miss my Little brother. okay.'' I said. ''Aww, Adam, we Will get him,okay, don't worry.'' Mr. Davenport said ''Okay.'' I said. I sighed. ''Are we there yet?'' Then they groaned.

_**Chase's POV**_

The water was up to my knees now. have to get out of here.

''Help. please somebody help me?!'' I shouted. I herd capping from behind me. turned around and saw Marcus

. ''Marcus.'' I said. ''Marcus please, just let me out.' I begged.

''Why? feeling claustrophobic, or are afraid of drowning?'' Marcus asked, walking closer. ''Both.'' I replied. No can do.'' Marcus said.

''MARCUS PLEASE.'' ''NO!'' He said. Then he walked away. I gasped.

''Wait Marcus!?'' I asked. ''What?!'' He turned around.

''Where's Douglas?'' I asked, with my hands on the glass.

''I don't know, he's on your side.'' Marcus said, thn walked away, I hada tear in my eyes. ''I have to get out here now.

_**Donald pov**_

Whe're here, let go.'' I said. Then we all walked out. ''Wait. M. Davenport?'' Bree asked. '''Yeah.'' I replied. ''Is this some kind of jock?'' She asked, ''Well, I know what 'you're all thinking?'' I asked. They looked at me in confused. ''Okay!, so, maybe its a hole.'' I said.

''A HOLE.'' She said.

''Okay, okay, okay, jump.'' I said. ''Wait what! ou wan't us to jump down there?'' She asked.

''YES BREE, YES, FOR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER.'' I said. They sighed. ''FINE.'' She said.

Then we all held hand and jump. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' We all yelled Then we stopped.

''Ahhh, hey?'' Bree said. ''It;s not even deep.'' Leo said. ''Hey guys a secret passage.'' Adam said.

''Whoa cool.'' Leo said. Then I opened it. ''Hey a tunnel.'' Bree said. I smiled. ''Told you.'' I said. They looked at

''What.'' I said stop smiling. They shook there head and we walked in, ''So, where is he?'' Leo asked. ''I don't know.'' I said holding the flash light. The we found a door

''Hey I found door.'' Ada said. ''We know.'' Bree said. Adam sighed. Then I opened the door. We found a lab. ''Is this lab.

' Adam said. ''No, Adam.'' Bree said. i rolled m eyes.

''Yes dam, it is a Lab.'' I corrected. Bree rolled her eyes. ''Come on lets go find Chase.'' I said.

_**Chase's POV**_

I was STILL stuck in the tube. The water was up to my chin had tears running my face. ''Dada.'' I said. Then the water rose up to the top. I took a deep breath before It did. Then Douglas came walking in.

_**Hey guys, how was that, I hope you liked it. see ya later**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Douglas's POV**_

''Chase!'' I yelled, as I rushed to him.

''Oh my god how did this happen?'' I asked touching the glass. I saw Chase banging on the glass.

''Um, Hold on, I will get you out.'' I said, Looking around for something.

I looked in he closet that was opened and full of metal and heavy things. I ran to it and grabbed something heavy and metal.

I ran back. I saw Chase dozing off. He was drowning, He gave up.

''NO!'' I yelled. I waked the glass with the metal item.

But it didn't break. It cracked.

''Hold on.'' I said. Then whacked it again. It cracked the second time.

I whacked it the third time, and the glass break. I looked at the breaking glass that was falling on to the floor. I gasped. Chase was falling to the floor.

I grabbed him and pulled hi to the side . I checked his pulse and his heart. He wasn't breathing. ''Oh my god, no!'' I shouted. I tried to make him breath again. I pushed down on his heart.

Then mouth to mouth. ''Come on, come on, COME ONE!'' I said. I did mouth to mouth again. Then pushed down on his he coughed up water from his left side. He's alive.

''Are you okay, what happened?'' I said. Rubbing his back

. ''Ugh.''He coughed.

''Marcus.'' He said.

''Wait what!'' I nodded.

''Okay we have to get you out of here.'' I said then I picked him up

. I ran tom the door. ''Not! So, fast Douglas.'' I heard a voice. I turned around.

Then saw Marcus. ''Marcus, Just let it go, alright, you almost killed Chase.'' I said.

''Oh yeah about that, He's gotta go back to the ice room now.'' Marcus said, Then snapped his fingers. Then some guys came up behind us and grabbed Chase.

'Wait, hey, No!'' I said trying to get him back but some guys held me back. The guys took Chase with them.

''Douglas help?'' Chase yelled.

''I'll find you.'' I said.

''No you won't.'' Marcus said.

''What do you mean?'' I asked ''By Douglas.'' Marcus said. 'Now.' Marcus said. Then I fell in to darkness.

I woke up in a cage.

''Where am I?' I said to myself. I got up and felt dizzy

''Marcus?!'' I asked putting my hands on the bars.

''What?!'' He snapped. ''Let me go?'' I said.

''No can do.''

''And why is that?'' I asked tilting my head. ''Oh because, I know...You know, that you're gonna try to stop them.'' He explained/.

''What? What are you talking about?'' I asked. Marcus quickly got out o his chair.

''YOU KNOW.''He shouted. ''What are you, Talking about?!'' I yelled.

''Oh Douglas, If only you knew what I was talking about .'' Marcus said. ''Bye.'' He said walking away.

''Wait no, MARCUS!?'' I said.

''I haet get out of here.''

_**Hey guys how was that, I really hope you liked it Bye see ya later**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chase's POV**_

I was in the col room again. it was freezing in here. I miss my family. I wounder what Marcus did to Douglas. I can't wait to get out of here. I started coughing. I was freezing.''Douglas.''I cried. No response. I started coughing. I started breathing heavily.''Please let me out.'' I begged. I stood up. I could barely walk. I walked to the door.

I banged on the door. then I started coughing, As I banged on the door. I couldn't take it. But I felt week, I fell on the floor. I couldn't feel my arms and legs. I felt my eyes blurry. I couldn't see that well. I fell in to darkness.

Donalds POV

W head something going down the hall we were in. ''What was that?'' Bree asked.

''I think it was Chase.'' I said. ''What?'' Adam said. ''Well we have to get him.''Adam said. ''We are Adam.'' I said. ''We have to g.'' I said, then we ran. But when we hit a door. We stopped.

''Hey look a door.'' Leo said.

''Yeah, you're right.''I said, looking in side the small window. I saw a hand. I gasped.

''Oh my god, I found him.'' I said. Then I stepped back and kicked the door. ''Whoa! okay Mr. Davenport I think Adam should do that.''Bree said. ''Yeah, you're right, Adam break the door down.'' I said. Adam went for the door.

''But hey!? Chase is right under neath the door, so, when you break the door, go for the door so it won't fall, on, him, alright?'' I asked.

''Alright.'' Adam replied. Adam backed up and kicked the door, Adam and I caught the door from falling. Then Adam took the door and put it to the wall.

''Chase?! Chase!? Chase wake up?!' I asked. I felt his forehead.

''He's cold as Ice.'' I said. Adam felt him on the forehead.

''You're right.''

Bree and Leo did the same. ''We have to get him out here.'' I then picked him up. hen we turned around. We saw Marcus and some duds. We gasped in frightening.

''Marcus.'' I said. ''Yeah, I would have thought that your little 'mission' would fail, but a.'' Marcus said, then flashes something in our eyes, then threw some spoke in the air.

We fell to the ground, But we could still hear. Marcus laughed. Take them away.'' Marcus said. I felt someone grab me and the others. ''No, wait.'' I weakly said. Then I fell in the dark side


	5. Chapter 5

_**Adam's POV**_

I woke up in a cage. I looked around and I saw Mr. Davenport in a cage beside me. I looked to my left and Douglas. ''Douglas?!' I said standing up. Douglas turned around and saw me.

''Adam.'' Douglas said

''What a nice surprise, w-what are yu guys doing, you guys were a sleep for an hour or so.'' Douglas told me.

''What?!'' I said.

''Chase?!' I yelled.

''What, you found Chase?'' Douglas said.

''Yeah, he's in a cold room, But Marcus came behind us. Then that's all remember.'' I explained. He's in a cold room?! He could freeze to death in there.'' Douglas said.

''I think he already has.'' We heard Mr. Davenport. I turned around.

''Mr. Davenport.'' i said, walking to the other side of the cage.

''Are you guys okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked. We nodded.

''Good, we have to get out of here now.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''But how.'' We heard Bree. Mr. Davenport turned around.

''Bree.'' We shouted.

. ''Are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She said.

''Hey...Where's Leo.'' I asked. Then we saw Leo on the floor asleep.

''Leo.'' We all yelled. Leo got up quickly.

''Huh, huh, what, did I miss anything?'' Leo said. We Rolled our eyes.

''So now what?'' Bree asked. Mr. Davenport and Douglas sighed.

''I don't know.'' Mr. Davenport said. I had tears rolling down my cheek. I saw Bree and Leo, They also had tears.

''Mission failed.'' We all said except Douglas said, looking sad

_**Hey guys how was that, I really hope you liked it sorry if its short... Bye see ya later**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chase's Pov**_

I was laying on the bench that was in the cold room. I can now, not feel. ANYTHING, at all. I felt week. I started to cough hard. I got up a little, But fell, I moaned.

I heard some on coming in the room. I saw Marcus coming. He walked to me

. ''I locked you family up

.''Marcus said. He grabbed me and sat me up.

''Wh-.'' I started. Then I gagged a little.

''So, I'll be leaving you know.'' Marcus said. Then Left. ''N-.'' I tried to say. I got up and I fell.''

_**Adam's Pov**_

''Douglas we have to get out of here now!'' Mr. Davenport shouted. ''I know Donnie, but how?'' He replied.

We all sighed. Then Mr. Davenport and the others were talking abut how to get out. I no I maybe dumb, but I think I just got a good idea. ''Wait Mr. Davenport I know how we can get out.'' I said. ''Not now Adam the smart people talking'' I said. Then I just used my heat vision in the key hole that was on the cage I was in. IT WORKED. I got out without anyone noticing. The they were arguing. I just stood there and watched. Then they stopped arguing, then looked at me slowly.

''How'd you, Adam- But-.'' Mr. Davenport looked around. I stood there and smiled waiting for them to get looked at me stupidly.''Oh, I used my heat vision to unlock the cage.'' I explained. They still looked at me.''What?'' I said smiling. ''Well.''' Mr. Davenport said. I frowned in confused. ''Get u out of here!?'' Douglas shouted. ''Oh.'' I said then I got them out.

_**Douglas POV**_

Later:

"Are we their yet?'' Adam whined.

''Adm, We're not their yet.' I said. He groaned.

''Passions Adam.'' Bree said. Then We saw something glow in a room, that looked like a freezer in their. We gasped.

''Is he in there?'' Leo asked. I looked in a mirror that was on the door.

''Guys I think I see him.'' I said. ''What where?'' Donald asked, pushing me out of the way.

''There he is.'' He said. ''Adam use your bionics to break the door down.'' I said.

''Okay, I'll try.'' He said. Then hit the door and busted open.

''Yes!'' We all said.

''Good job Adam.'' Donald said. Then we walked in. It was foggy and we saw Chase on the floor, We gasped.

''Chase!'' We shouted, rushing to his side. I put a hand on his forehead.

''He cold as ice.'' I said. Then Donald put a hand on his forehead.

''Yeah, you're right.'' He said.

''We have to get him out of here.'' Leo said. We nodded. Then Adam picked him up and we headed out the door. We kept hearing noises going down the hall. We ran out the cave in time, Hopped in the van, then drove off.

''How is he?'' Donald asked. I looked at Chase, His face was very pale and looking wet.

''Not good.'' I answered. Bree hopped in the front where Donald was driving.

''Hey.'' She said calmly. He looked at her.

''Hey.'' He replied back.

''He's gonna be okay.'' She said. He saw tears in Donald's eyes. He nodded.

''I know sweetie.'' He cried. He looked in the mirror. I had tears in my eyes too, so did Adam Leo and Bree. I looked at Donald.

''I'm just glad he's alive.'' Donald said, then started to cry. Then we got to to the house. Bree and Donald hug as soon as Donald parked the van.

''Me to dad.'' She cried. Then we headed in side ad laid him on the bed in Donald's room. We warmed him up. I checked his pals and heart. I sighed. Later the Bionic Doctor came a long ad was Checking Chase while we stayed out of the room. Later, The doctor walked out of the room and went up to us. The look on his face was not pretty.

''What!?'' We asked.

''Well...'' The doctor said.

''What is it?!'' Donald asked. The doctor shook his head.

''Say your goodbyes, he's done.'' We were heart broken. We walked in the room, seeing the youngest laying on the bed, just normal. He looked normal. But pale. I had tears, We all did. ''Goodbye...Chase.'' Donald cried hugging him. I did the same, as Bree, Adam and Leo, We al walked out.

The doctor covered Chase up. _**:(**_

_**Chase's POV**_

_I was in the kitchen, but every thing was dark. Where is everyone. Suddenly I heard someone coming down stairs. I heard Adam and Bree arguing about something._

_''Guys stop arguing, you've been arguing sense last year, now stop!'' I shouted, But they did't listen. I made a weird face. Something was wrong._

_''Um, Guys!, Hello, Can yo here me or what.'' I said. I groaned. The Mr. Davenport walked in with some stuff._

_''Huh, Mr. Davenport what is all this stuff?'' I asked. But did't answer._

_''Mr. Davenport answer me!'' I shouted. ''Ugh, Why won't they answer me?'' I whined. Then Tasha walked in with Leo._

_''Hey honey.'' Davenport said kissing her on the forehead._

_''Hey baby.'' She replied. I ran tom Leo._

_''Leo you will listen right, What's going o?'' I asked. But he did't answer._

_''Leo! ANSWER ME.'' I said waving my hand to his face. I groaned again._

_''WHY WON'T YOU GUYS ANSWER ME!?'' I yelled, then the lights in the house flickered on and off._

_''Chase, are you there?'' Adam said looking up._

_''Yes, think you, I am here.'' I said walking up to Adam. He sighed. I frowned, knowing why he said that._

_''Wait, am I...?'' I pointed at myself looked around, I noticed I felt no pain, no nothing. I started to panic a little._

_''Oh my god, no this can not be happening.'' I said. I fell on my keens, and I was outside. I got up quickly and I saw a lighthouse. I walking towards it. I then opened the door. I saw was nothing else. ''Am I...'' I said as I backed up. As I backed up, I ran in to a porch. In the middle of the land. I saw a little girl and an older girl, who was about my height. I walked towards them._

_''Um, Hello.'' I said. She turned around fast._

_''I, oh sorry did I startled you ma'am?'' I asked. ''Um, No, of course not.'' She said. ''Oh, Wait? You can see and hear me'' I said. ''Well yeah.'' She said with a smile._

_''So, where am I?'' I asked.'''Oh. I don't know, I'm a little lost my self. I smiled._

_''I'm Tracey, i'm 16.'' She shook my hand. I shook her's back._

_''Chase, Chase Davenport.''_

_''Nice to meet you.'' She said._

_''And this is Zoey, I just found her, she was lost... like us, she's only 5.'' She said. I keeled down to Zoey. ''She doesn't talk much.'' Tracey said._

_''Hi.'' I said. Then she smiled. I got and looked at Tracey. I smiled._

_''Hey look, I have to get back to my family.'' I said. ''Wait?' She asked.'' Family?'' She asked._

_''Yeah.'' Why?'' She said. ''Because.'' I said. Then I walked back._

_''Wait no you can't go!'' She said. I stopped and turned around._

_''Why?'' I asked. Walking back. ''Aww, honey you can't go back, you have to stay._

_''What are you talking about?'' I asked. ''Aww sweetie, We're dead.'' She said._

_''What.'' I said, breath taking. She walked towards me. Then hugged me._

_''It's okay,Everyone dies.'' She soothed._

_''No, you don't understand.'' I said letting go of her hug._

_''Yes I do, its okay.'' Tracey said. ''NO! you don't.'' I said._

_''tell, me how did you die?'' She said. I sighed._

_''I got held Hostage, for very long time,and next thing I knew, I fell in to darkness.'' I explained. ''Aww, Chase.'' She hugged me._

_''It's okay.'' She said._

_''What happened to you?'' I asked. She pulled out of the hug._

_''We both got held hostage, Me and Zoey, but now, We're free.'' She explained._

_''Oh, I'm sorry.'' I said._

_''It's okay.'' We have to get going, if, you want to join.'' She said. I nodded._

_''Lets go.'' I said then, we left, We went home, Not home home, Real home. up their._

_**Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, Sorry this is the end if the story...Thank you all! BYE!**_


End file.
